


Untitled Sastiel prompt/drabble?

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Grumpy Sam, Immortal Dean, Immortal Sam, M/M, Sassy Castiel, Sastiel - Freeform, Soulmate AU, i think, maybe? - Freeform, prompt, sassy prompt, sastiel prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: Sam is a grumpy, tall, and heavily tattooed bar owner. But thats not all he is.Castiel is new in town, quiet(though not shy) and the only person he knows is his cousin Gabriel, who owns the bakery across the street from "Sammy's", a very popular bar in the small town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple Grumpy bar owner Sam/cute sassy Castiel prompt and then my muse kinda hit me like a fucking tease because next thing I know she's flying away on the smoke from my last cigarette and here I am with this...thing.  
> Is it even a prompt anymore? Or is it more or less a drabble?  
> I want to continue this but I'm not exactly sure where to go from here. Find a more reliable writer or try to write it myself? If I do it myself I'm not sure it'd ever get finished...

Sam is a grumpy, tall, and heavily tattooed bar owner. But thats not all he is.  
Castiel is new in town, quiet(though not shy) and the only person he knows is his cousin Gabriel, who owns the bakery across the street from "Sammy's", a very popular bar in the small town.  
The first time the two meet is instant attraction, but then Sam shuts down and Cas can't for the life of him get a proper read on the man.  
Cas knows that Sam is special and he needs to get to know him, needs to figure out how to make him happy.  
Sam has a dark past and even darker and magical secrets. He's older than he appears(possibly centuries, he's not really sure anymore really, he doesn't keep track like Dean does) and is terrified by the instant and overwhelming connection he feels towards Castiel.  
Because he knows what it means, he's found him...his soulmate. And of course he's human, which is just his damn luck, really. Because Dean had lucked out and gotten a damn Vampire as his soulmate, meaning he'd live on for as long as his Vampire mate did, but of course Sam had to find his in a human, which meant his life was suddenly much shorter, and that was a scary thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple Grumpy bar owner Sam/cute sassy Castiel prompt and then my muse kinda hit me like a fucking tease because next thing I know she's flying away on the smoke from my last cigarette and here I am with this...thing.  
> Is it even a prompt anymore? Or is it more or less a drabble?  
> I want to continue this but I'm not exactly sure where to go from here. Find a more reliable writer or try to write it myself? If I do it myself I'm not sure it'd ever get finished...


End file.
